


Candlelight dinner

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Candles, Dinner, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna decided to prepare a romantic dinner with a surprise for his brother. For the right amosphere, he lit up the room with candles. But will that be their only purpose...?A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 2 - Wax play





	Candlelight dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - stay safe and be careful - always do some research and talk to someone trustworthy and experienced if you decide you'd like to try something like this ^-^

“Ready for the dessert?” Izuna asked with a bright smile. 

The other male sitting across the table shook his head. “You really put so much work into this…” He said in a scolding voice. His brother was spoiling him way too much. But he couldn’t deny that he felt flattered. Suddenly, Madara was pulled back to reality from his thoughts when Izuna sat on his lap.

“What about the dessert…?”

“It’s right in front of you…” Izuna whispered seductively.

“Well, not gonna say no to that…” Madara mumbled. Just seconds later their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
It didn’t take long for things to get pretty heated. Neither of them were paying attention to their surroundings, so it was no surprise that a candle got knocked over as Izuna leaned against the table. Madara quickly caught it, but instead of placing it back on the table, he stared at it for a while before looking right into Izuna’s eyes. 

“Let’s have some fun…” He purred and rolled his younger brother’s shirt up. Izuna bit his lip when the first drops of hot wax touched his skin. It burned a little bit, but at the same time felt so good…


End file.
